Unseen Scenes of TBA
by LeFay Strent
Summary: The parts of The Blood Alchemist you never got to see. Contains spoilers for TBA so read AFTER you've finished TBA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos~! This is for all of you fans of _The Blood Alchemist_ who are still wanting more. These will be different than my regular one-shot side stories that I usually post because these actually happened in TBA. Each chapter will included an unseen scene and I'll be sure to point out where in the story it happened.**

**This scene happens early on in TBA, during the time Ed and Al are decoding Marcoh's notes. Just another typical day in the dorms for our trio.**

* * *

I fingered my flute while singing the lyrics in my head, killing time by trying to teach myself how to play a song. When I hit the right note I'd write it down on paper, creating my very own sheet music.

Can you guess who else was with me? If you guessed Ed and Al then you win a brand new car! Ha ha, not really. The guys were taking a break from working on Marcoh's notes, playing cards on the coffee table while Ed swallowed down a Paul Bunion sized samidge. They barely paid me any mind, which was fine with me. I was busy concentrating on my music but I kept up with their game though.

Ed was losing. I could tell by his growing agitation. If Al had an expression it would be smug. This infuriated Ed and he took his anger out on his sandwich. The poor sandwich never had a chance.

Ed wasn't the only one getting frustrated. I had plenty going wrong for me. For the life of me I could not figure out the next notes of the song. I could sing it in my head but I could not produce it on my flute. It was maddening!

Every note I tried was wrong at this one part. I'd sing it in my head, _We could've had it_, but then I'd hit a wrong note and growl curses under my breath.

"You okay there, Taylor?" Ed asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just dandy," I replied, attempting the impossible again. _We could've had it_, but no, I just got it wrong over and over again.

Finally, I reached a boiling point. _To hell with it!_ I thought. Out loud, and with much emotion, I sang, "_We could've had it all! Rolling in the deep!_"

Forgetting their card game completely, the boys turned their heads towards me slowly. Both of them were frozen in whatever action they had been performing. Al had been laying down a card and Ed had been halfway to biting his sandwich, mouth hung open.

"Brother?" Al asked warily.

Ed responded, still staring at me, "Yeah, I heard it too, Al."

Ignoring them, I tried again on my flute. I hit the note perfectly. "Aha!"

Ed and Al were anything but nonchalant about my random singing outburst.

"Taylor, can I ask you something?" Ed asked. I looked at him so he went on, "Have you lost your mind?"

I blinked, "Yes, Edward. I have lost my mind. If you find it can you let me know?"

Ed watched me without laughing. Al at least thought my joke was funny and laughed.

I finally smiled, "Jeez, Ed. Lighten up a little. Since when did you become the serious one around here? Learn how to have some fun every once and awhile."

He scoffed, "I know how to have fun!"

"Really now," I said condescendingly.

"I do!" he pressed the issue. "You're the one who's always on that noise maker!"

Oh no he didn't!

"For one, it's called a flute. And another thing, I quite enjoy playing it. And another, I know how to have fun way more than you do."

"Prove it," Ed challenged. "Show me the _proper_ way to have fun."

"I will," I said confidently. I stood and pulled a jig.

Ed's face illustrated how crazy he thought I was, "What was _that_?"

"It's a dance," I explained. "The move's called 'sugar foot'."

"Dance? Dancing is your idea of fun?"

"Yes. It's fun."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

That rustled my feathers. "Al. Come dance with me."

"Me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Come see how _fun _it is."

Al hesitated but then surrendered, "Okay." He came to stand by me.

"Do your feet like this," I demonstrated for him, swiveling my feet back and forth.

"Like this?"

"That's it!"

Both of us synchronized and danced together.

Al laughed, "It is rather fun."

"See?" I said smugly to Ed.

Ed shook his head, "All I see are a couple of numbskulls."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "You're just jealous."

"Of what?!"

"That Al and I can dance and you can't."

"I can dance! I just choose not to."

"Then prove it."

"Prove what?"

I put my hands on my hips, "Prove to me that you can dance."

"No!"

I turned away, muttering, "Chicken."

He fell for the bait, "Am not!" He stood up and stepped over to me. "Fine then. Show me this 'amazing' dance move so that I can prove to you that I can do it better."

"Hm, 'sugar foot' is too easy," I thought aloud. "Let's try 'skin the cat'. So come on Ed. 'Skin the cat' with me."

Ed blanched, "But wouldn't that be offensive to Alphonse?"

I glanced over at Al to see what he was talking about. The poor boy seemed to be panicking.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I quickly assured him. "It's just the name of the dance move. We're not actually skinny a cat"

"Oh," he sighed, relieved.

I looked up at Al's considerable stature, "I can't really do this one with you Al. Sorry, you're too tall." I turned to Ed, "But you're not."

Ed erupted, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

I smiled and answered, "That you're the perfect height."

Ed was taken aback. He got this starry look in his eyes, "You…think I'm…the perfect height?"

Taking advantage of Ed's distracted state, I grabbed his hands and pulled him in front of me. He suddenly became aware of me, staring into my eyes. I tried not to let him affect me but I couldn't stop my cheeks from heating up.

Forcing myself to concentrate on the dance, I raised our arms, "Go like this."

He followed my lead and together we skinned the cat. We skinned it so good it was…skinless.

"Pretty good," I gave him that much. "But can you master the 'octopus'?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this cute little scene. I'll try to update this soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellos from the planet happy! It's good to see you guys are enjoying this. My electricity was out most of the day cause of the hurricane T_T so I decided to finish this up. Gotta love generators!**

**I had originally intended to put this scene in the last chapter of TBA but deicided against it, however I still wanted you guys to see it. This part takes place at the end of TBA during the month the Elrics are resting up in Resembool.**

* * *

(-Winry-)

"It's so _boring_!" Winry whined as she slumped over her worktable. For once, all of her orders had been completed with time to spare. Usually, she would have been ecstatic with that. Not now. She had absolutely _nothing_ left to do! All of her projects were either done or put on hold until new parts came in, all the chores had been completed, and the house was completely empty besides herself. Her grandmother was visiting Charlotte down the street and the boys had gone to the market for groceries.

"If only I had_ something_ left to tinker with," she huffed, her breath blowing her bangs away from her face. She had searched the house from top to bottom but hadn't found a single thing to work on…well, besides Ed and Al's room. But that would be an invasion of their privacy to go snooping around in there, right? ….Then again, they were out for the moment.

With a sneaky grin, Winry crept through the house silently(which was unnecessary since everyone was out but she was in stealth mode regardless). She went upstairs and found the door to the boys' bedroom wide open. A gleam entered her eyes as she knew just what to search for. Edward hadn't been wearing his State Alchemist watch ever since him and Al came here two weeks ago so it should be around the room somewhere. And it's not like he needed it anyway, right? He had Al's body back and didn't need to stay in the military anymore. It would be a waste of a perfectly good pocket watch if he just left it lying around collecting dust. So she would make it her duty to put it to good use and take it apart!

Winry opened the bottom drawer of the desk and squealed with delight at what she found inside. It definitely wasn't anything remotely resembling a pocket watch but it was like nothing she'd ever scene! The metal rod had tiny levers scattered up and down its body that when she pressed down on them they'd open and close the many holes. What was Ed doing with something like this? She had no idea what it was but she was gonna find out by taking it apart!

She carefully disassembled the contraption by hand, leaving it in three separate parts. It seemed to be made to come apart as such and she puzzled over the purpose for it. Was it to clean the inside? Add or take away parts more easily? To improve performance?

Winry examined the pieces, surprised to find that the inside was mostly hollow. It just made her all the more curious to figure out what this thing was supposed to do.

Suddenly, Winry was knocked roughly away from the desk.

"Don't touch that!"

"E-Edward?!" Winry gasped, alarmed at his abrupt appearance and how aggressive he was being.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here Winry?!" Ed shouted at her, his voice increasing as he continued to furiously berate her. "We're gone for half an hour and you can't keep your hands from going through our room?!"

Winry was speechless for a moment at his ferocity but it's not like she hadn't dealt with an angry Ed before. She gritted her teeth and began to yell back, "What about you? Hiding things, just like in the past. What is that thing anyway?"

Ed's eyes flared with heat that would make even the sun wither and it took Winry aback. She wasn't even aware that she had taken a step back as she listened to Ed reply in a low, threatening tone, "It has nothing to do with you and you should learn not to go snooping through other people's business. Don't _ever_ mess with it again." He spun around and stepped over to the desk where the disassembled rod still laid. "Just get out."

Winry blinked dazedly but found her voice and began shakily, "Ed…"

"_I SAID GET OUT!_" he roared.

Winry ran out of there as fast as she could, nearly stumbling as she closed the door behind her and ran down the stairs. She was met with Al's worried stare from the kitchen doorway.

"I heard yelling. What's going on?"

With a hand to her chest to keep her heart from leaping out, she said guiltily, "I think I just did something really bad."

Al cocked his head to the side and nudged her arm, "Winry? What is it?"

She swallowed and answered in a rush, "I've never seen Ed so…livid. I know I shouldn't have been in there but I thought I could find Ed's pocket watch since it didn't look like he needed it anymore but then I found that weird metal rod thing instead and I pulled it apart and he came in yelling at me which I'm not even sure why he was so upset because I hadn't even really taken it apart yet but-"

"Winry?" Al asked, stopping her stream of words.

"Yeah?"

An anxiousness filled his luminous gray eyes, "When you say 'metal rod' you don't mean the one in the bottom desk drawer, do you?"

Winry nodded mutely, causing Al to groan and cover his eyes.

"What is it, Al?" She asked to what was wrong as well as why the metal rod was so special.

With a sigh, Al leaned his back against the wall and spoke, "The metal rod you found was actually a musical instrument called a flute…and it belonged to…her."

Winry didn't understand at first but when she did it all shattered. She wanted to cry and hit herself for doing such a _stupid_, thoughtless thing. No wonder Ed had been so angry! He had seen her taking apart one of the very last things Taylor had left behind. He had never showed it to her or mentioned it before because it had been too painful, too personal. And Winry had trampled right over the boundaries and hurt Ed in the most unforgiving way.

"I didn't know," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She knew it was a lousy excuse but couldn't keep herself from saying it.

Al patted her shoulder tenderly, "There's no way you could have. Brother doesn't ever talk about her but I know he misses her, more than the rest of us even. So when he saw the flute in pieces he panicked because he was afraid of losing even more of her."

Winry wiped at her eyes and turned back towards the staircase, "I should go apologize to him."

"No, don't," Al stopped her. "Just give him time to calm down. He'll want to be alone right now."

She glanced back up the stairs but reluctantly obeyed him.

* * *

(-Winry-)

Ed didn't come down for lunch. Nor did he show at supper. Pinako gave the two present teens wary glances but wisely asked no questions. The atmosphere in the house was tense and Winry was suffocating from it. The guilt had set anchor inside of her and made it hard to breathe until finally Winry couldn't take it anymore.

She walked up the staircase that everyone had been avoiding all day. The door was still closed as she had left it and she hesitated before knocking. There was no answer. _Maybe he's sleeping?_ she asked herself hopefully. Then she shook her head. It would do no good to procrastinate this. She needed to do this now.

Winry knocked again and when she still heard nothing she called through the door and said she was coming in, waiting a moment in case she was met with a refusal. There was none so she went in.

He was practically in the same spot she had left him, only now he was sitting at the desk. The flute lay on the desk in it's original state and his fingers were lightly resting upon the metal. He gave her no acknowledgement but she knew that he had heard her come in. Ed continued to gaze downward, seeming enraptured by the way the moonlight reflected off of the flute's surface.

Winry remained by the door, afraid to venture further into the lion's den. She took a deep breath and said with as much honesty and regret she could put in her voice, "Ed, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know that… But still, you were right. I had no business going through your things or even being in your room. It was wrong of me to and it won't happen again."

She had said her piece and that was that. If Ed could forgive her then she would be relieved but she would understand if he couldn't. All that was left to do was give him some space so she would leave him here to think it over.

"I miss it."

Her hand paused on the doorknob, body frozen in its act of closing the door. It had been barely above a whisper but Winry's ears had clearly registered Ed's voice. It surprised her that he had spoken at all. And what he said…was he really confiding in her? She held her breath in case he said more.

Ed's fingers gently rolled the flute over the wood of the desk, back and forth in a hypnotic movement. She couldn't see his face to gauge his expression, however, his tone held a wistful bitterness as he spoke. "I never cared for music but now I…miss it. There was barely a day that went by that she didn't play and when she did I wouldn't outwardly show it but I was listening to every sound. I never told her how beautiful it sounded…"

Winry herself hadn't ever heard Taylor play but if Ed was saying it was beautiful then it surely was. His voice held such fondness when he spoke of her, it made Winry remember how Ed and Taylor were whenever together. It was obvious how much they cared for each other but…Winry just had to ask.

"Did you love her?"

The flute's motions stopped and he became utterly still, the only reaction he gave her. He said not a word but his silence spoke monuments.

"Never mind," Winry said with a sad smile. She left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

**A serious/sad scene this time. I chose to do this from Winry's point of view for the simplicity of it. Winry has a similar standpoint on things as the readers do as in she can't really imagine what Ed's going through right now so all of his emotions and thoughts are left to speculation. It makes you wonder just how much Ed's feeling, how much sorrow and regret. That's why this is one of my favorite scenes.**

**I don't really know how many more scenes I'm gonna do. I've got two more at least though so be looking forward to those.**

**Song of the day: "I'm Still Short" by Moosebutter (aka Ed's unofficial themesong)**


	3. Chapter 3

**During a pm yesterday with trekki859 it occured to me that there was something in TBA that was never explained. I won't say when this scene takes place cause it'll spoil it, but it should be pretty obvious. **

* * *

(-Fate-)

The grand doors of the gate made way for him as he stepped into the white realm. His master sat on the floor with crossed legs, waiting for him expectantly. Truth glanced up and down Fate's form with its eyeless face.

"That was…terribly anticlimactic," Truth finally said.

Fate replied in his monotone voice, "As was anticipated. The boy was weak." He looked down at his clothing, splatters of blood covering it from said boy. With a simple gesture of his hands his clothes glowed and were pristine once more.

"I suppose it's time to find a new player then," Truth grinned. "Maybe the next one won't be so dull."

"Then I will take my leave," Fate sighed. He walked across the expanse to the gate parallel from the one he just left.

"Bring back an interesting one this time," Truth called to him as he disappeared into the gate.

Fate traveled through the gate, wondering how many times he'd done so. He had lost track after so many trips. There had been too many times where he would been sent to retrieve new players for the game. After the most recent player lost Truth would send Fate for another one and he would without question. This was the never ending cycle of his existence. It would only change when a player emerged victoriously. Only then would he be able to rest. However, that time would never come because no player would be able to finish the game.

He reached the other side and immediately began his search. He carefully examined each mortal he passed, taking more interest this time on behalf of his master. Truth had said it wanted someone interesting, so he would locate someone who had at least some potential.

It did not take long.

He found her apart from a gathering of other mortals, though that was not what caught his eye. She stood on the edge of a cliff, seeming to be debating something. He wondered what thoughts were going through her mind, why she gazed past the rocky ledge with such concentration mixed with fear. Would she jump? Or would she back down?

The girl came to some internal decision and took that last step to the edge but, rather than go over, she leaned down and hung over the cliff. None of the others stopped her so Fate came to the conclusion that this was a test of some kind. The girl, though timid at first, had fought against her fear and faced the ocean below with a determined expression. She leaned down and touched her lips to the stone.

Fate had witnessed enough. The girl displayed courage, something the last player had lacked. She would do.

He crouched to the ground and sent his alchemy into the land itself. It spanned out until it touched its target with an electric charge. The girl's body jolted and over the cliff she went. The girl had vanished in the air before the crowd had even looked over the edge.

With that done, he transported himself to the tunnel to await the girl's awakening. She recovered swiftly and scoped out her new surroundings. The girl did not detect him from his place among the shadows. He watched and followed as she walked the length of the tunnel to the circular room. He waited patiently for her to cross the circle and pick up the red stone. Then he activated the arrays and sent her through.

* * *

(-Fate-)

Fate entered the white realm once more, giving a sweeping glance around the expanse to see that he and his master were alone.

"I've sent her over," Truth explained needlessly.

"Was this one to your liking?" Fate asked.

Truth grinned widely, "Yes. I think this round will be one to remember."

* * *

**So there ya go. This is how Taylor really fell off the cliff and wound up in the tunnel. I hope you guys liked that little insight there. By the way, can any of you guess the name of the cliff Taylor fell off of? It's in Ireland and people go there to kiss the rock/cliff/stone thingie whatever for good luck but it's got a name. Taylor told me once but I can't remember. I'm just curious if any of you know what it is.**

**Thanks goes to trekki859.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one literally hit me out of the blue. It started when thedissapearingalchemist reviewed Reprieve and said that there was a song that fit Ed's feelings about him missing Taylor. It's called, Hymn For The Missing by RED. I went and listened to it and it was not only beautiful but really did fit Ed's perdicatment exactly. And then I just had to write it out and this is the result! If you can, listen to the song while reading this. I know I listened to it the whole two hours I was writing this.**

**For this particular drabble, I felt that it was necessary to make it a song-fic. I've never written one before but I'm very proud of how it came out. This scene is set after the end of TBA but before Reprive, during the months that Ed and Al were going on missions. The setting takes place in their dormroom.**

* * *

(-Ed-)

_I tried to walk together_

_But the night was growing dark_

It was moments like this that he treasured most.

In the shelter of night he could not see the truth. Reality was as clouded as any stormy day. Sleep clung to him in a heavy blanket, soothing his worries, calming his stress, and leaving him blissfully unaware. For those precious seconds when he woke up from uneventful dreams, he didn't feel overwhelming guilt or bitter loss because his mind was stuck in the past. In the quiet of the dorm room he believed, truly believed, that if he stretched his arms out there would be a warm body there, resting safely beside him, like those many months ago.

_Thought you were beside me_

_But I reached and you were gone_

With the lingering haze fogging his mind, he'd stretch his arms out, seeking that pleasant assurance that she was there. But then his hands would discover only empty space and reality would finally catch up to him with a blinding impact.

He would lurch forward with a gasp, wide golden eyes searching the cold sheets for the girl he knew was not there. Would _never_ be there again.

Those were the moments he hated the most.

_Sometimes I hear you calling_

_From some lost and distant shore_

When he realized this the memories would drill forcefully into his mind, reminding him of what he'd never see again, never hear, never touch. They would start out in shining hues of red and green, smiles seeping into his vision and laughter invading his ears. However, they would always reach the end, when it all came to a crashing halt. There were no more smiles. The laughter turned into haunting calls.

_I hear you crying softly _

_For the way it was before_

Worst of all were the echoing cries. He _swore_ he could hear her crying in the distance. Images would fill his mind: tears leaking from vibrant green eyes, full lips quivering, pale hands clutching at a chest filled with pain.

With clenched teeth, he'd shake his head desperately. And yet, the images, the memories, the hollow ache in his own chest, it'd all wash over him, no matter how unbidden. One after another.

In both anger and sadness, he threw the covers off and sought the comfort of the seat by the window. He knew that the only sound in the room was his brother's breathing from the other bed, soft from a mind being in some dreamland far away, but he could still hear so much more.

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

Looking out the window at the serene streets of Central, he wondered the same thoughts that plagued him nearly every day. He knew that it was impossible. After all, she had literally given her body and soul for their lives. There was no way she could exist now. And yet he hoped that she was still somewhere out there. Giving in to the fantasy of if's and maybe's, he wondered if she was lost. Perhaps she was drifting through a different world, her own even? That would be the most he could ever wish for. And, if it were true, would he ever find her again?

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

He fed this hesitant flame of hope, asking questions to her distant cries. _Are you lost by yourself? Does it scare you? Are you somewhere out there trying to return? _He could see her now, walking through a desolate land, shoulders shaking in fright and doing her best to carry on.

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

Now he stared out the window but no longer comprehended what lay in front of him, just the images floating through his mind. They turned to that brief moment when he saw her in that empty white void for the last time. He could hear her voice saying, "It's finally over." At the memory, he fisted his hands and asked her beseechingly, _Why? Why did you do it? _He recalled his brother's words as well, relaying to him her last wish. Simply that he stay here. That he stay and live. He tried, but it was hard at the best of times and agony at the worst. Agony…because he was always reaching for her, whether he realized it or not.

_Will you wait? _

_Will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

If…if she really was out there somewhere, was she waiting for him? Wherever she may be, was she expecting him to come for her? But she had told him not to come after her. Still, he couldn't help but wonder… Would he ever see her again?

_You took it with you when you left_

_These scars are just a trace_

_Now it wanders lost and wounded_

_This heart that I misplaced_

"No," he whispered to himself, staring down at his hands with a remorseful smile. There was no sense in encouraging false illusions. No matter how much he desired it, she would never come back. There was nothing left of her except for the scars he carried. Deep, serrated scars that dug into his flesh, mind and soul with merciless abandon. But never in his heart. No. He had lost his heart and now there remained a hole where it once lived, filled with the grief and guilt.

Coming to this conclusion, he shut his eyes, his smile twisted into something excruciating, and he lowered his face into mismatched hands. He stayed in his hunched position while waiting for the sun to rise, just as he did on every similar night… Just as he would do on many nights to come.

* * *

**Personally, I feel I did a great job with this but I do have a biased opinion. I tried very hard not to make Ed sound OOC and this is what I really believe Ed is feeling after Taylor's sacrifice. He's torn up inside, the guilt and grief warring inside of him. Note that I never said that he's crying. He's dealing with all of this emotion internally, not letting it out. In fact, I don't think Ed ever gave himself time to properly grieve for Taylor. The closest he comes to it are nights like these and still he doesn't let it out. And in the daytime he pushes it aside in favor of focusing on missions and showing Al and others that he's fine.**

**Anyway, that's just my thoughts on the matter. I hope you enjoyed this. I certainly did while writing it.**

**Thanks goes to thedissapearingalchemist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Been awhile since I updated this, huh? Well, here's something you TBA fans will probably enjoy. This isn't actually a legitament scene from TBA. This is the alternate ending that I had initially planned before I even considered doing a sequel for TBA. To tell the truth, this was all written by Taylor herself. I had told her how I was going to end the story, back when this was the original ending, and she took the initiative and surprised me by writing it. I've had it saved on my computer for forever but elysenjazz convinced me to post it for everyone to see. I do admit to going back and editing a lot of this (mostly just adding in some details, I didn't really change anything so don't hurt me Taylor!). Some parts you'll recognize, some will be new, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it all. ^_^**

* * *

Taylor

"You're one step away from finishing the game," Fate stated, nearly missing my head with his sword.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, jumping away from his attack.

"Remember, in order to win the game, you have to lose," he said pointedly, raising his sword. I was about to ask again what he meant when it dawned on me. Suddenly, I realized exactly why I'd been brought here and exactly what I had to do. The man brought his sword down. My breath caught in my throat as his blade halted less than an inch from my face. He stared at me with a stern but knowing look in his eyes.

"You know what you have to do," he spoke in his impassive voice. It was more of a confirmation than a question. I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes. He slowly moved the sword away from me and put it back in its sheathe. He nodded back to me and stepped away. Fate quickly went from opponent to observer. I turned and slowly made my way to the brothers.

Al was crouched over Ed's body, trying to figure out any way to bring him back. I walked forward slowly, the tears spilling out and running down my face. When I'd given up my Philosopher's Stone and come back through the gate, I'd barely had time to process Ed's death before the swordsman had attacked me. Now I was able to feel all the grief that I'd been holding back.

As I reached them, Al looked up at me, his hands hovering useless over his brother's dead body. I fell to my knees beside him and leaned over Edward. My tears fell onto his face, which was now pale and starting to turn cold. I breathed in a ragged and broken breath. I looked at Al, memorizing his emotionless mask of a face and seeing so much more; the boy underneath the armor was crumbling by the weight of grief.

"I'm gonna bring him back," Al decided, determined. "I'll sacrifice myself so brother can come back." My eyes widened in dawning horror. If I allowed that then I would see things play out as they were meant to. I refused to see it. It would make my whole purpose here moot.

"Al, no," I said, stopping the hand that had already started drawing transmutation circles.

"But- I have to bring him back!" he shouted, the desperate despair in his voice making my chest clench with pain. I shook my head, causing more tears to spill.

"Stop," I pleaded softly. "I'm gonna bring him back."

"But your Philosopher's Stone is gone. How are you-" he stopped as he realized what I meant to do. "No," he whispered.

"Yes, Al," I affirmed. "I finally know what I was brought here for. You and Ed have to stay together, and I am going to see to it that happens."

"Taylor, you can't sacrifice yourself! I won't let you." Al then jumped at me, attempting to keep me from drawing any circles. He struggled with me for a few seconds and, not letting myself think about it, I clapped my hands and deconstructed his arms and legs. The metal limbs fell away, leaving his torso whole. Al's armor shook as he was otherwise immobile and he didn't need an expression to read his fear. Whether that was fear of me or losing me, I didn't know.

"Listen to me Al," I said, my voice thick with tears as I bent down to his eye level. "Truth brought me here for a reason. Now I know what that reason is. I have to keep the two of you together. I promised that the ending for you two would be happy. Now I'm going to keep that promise. And I need you to keep a promise for me now. When I'm gone, don't try to bring me back. And don't let Ed try either, okay? Let me do this. Promise?" Al nodded silently. I turned to Ed, lifting the upper part of his body up into a hug. I cried openly now, sobbing loudly.

"Taylor," I heard Al whisper. I hugged Ed tighter. Is this how he felt when I died? Had it been this hard? He was so still in my arms…

_My heart is torn, just in knowing…_

I started to draw human transmutation circles on my arms behind his back.

_You'll someday see, the truth from lies…_

The sound of Al's quiet cries filled my ears, making my heart ache all the more.

C_louds will rage and storms will race in… _

My own tears never stopped as silent sobs wracked my body.

_But you will be safe…_

I laid Ed back down beside his brother and clapped my hands together, laying a hand on each of their bodies.

_In my arms._

Suddenly, I was ripped away from the scene, and instead, I found myself in a familiar expanse of white nothingness. I wiped my tears away. The time for crying was done.

"Welcome back," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Truth, the ever-present smile on its featureless face. I nodded in greeting. "So," said Truth, "you've made it this far, and you've almost won the game. Do you know what you have to do now?" I nodded.

"I know why you brought me here," I told it.

"Well finish it then," it encouraged me, its smile growing larger than I would have thought possible.

"I'm here to sacrifice my body for Al's body, and my living soul for Ed's," I stated clearly. For a moment, Truth's smile disappeared completely, leaving a completely blank face, and I thought I had failed. Then, it started laughing loudly.

"Well, well, well! I guess I was wrong! Congratulations, you've won," it shouted merrily. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. "Are you sure you want to make that sacrifice?" it asked happily. I nodded. "Very well. Good job."

Suddenly, Edward appeared before me. The only thing different was that I could see through him.

"What-?" I asked.

"This is his soul," said Truth. "You've given life to it. Now he will live again."

"And Alphonse?" I asked.

"He will get his body back, flesh and blood," it stated as though it were no big deal. I nodded. "You humans never cease to amaze me. Goodbye, Taylor," Truth waved at me as tiny hands grabbed hold of me. I prepared myself for whatever came after death. Before my consciousness faded, I saw Ed's soul open his eyes. The last thing I saw was recognition and horror cross his face.

* * *

Taylor

Cold. That was how the afterlife felt? Cold? And wet? I heard a loud roaring sound somewhere close by, and the sound echoed around me. I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around and awareness swept through me.

The cave! I was in my world again! I looked around for the circle that had taken me to Amestris, but the back of the cave had fallen and there was nothing but rubble left. I looked at the ground. I wasn't dead. I lifted my shirt up to peek at my stomach only to find my tattoos were gone.

The stone was gone. The arrays had disappeared. There was no tangible proof that I had ever traveled to a different world other than the memories I harbored. Even then I could almost dismiss it as some long, weird and lucid dream…

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. There was nothing left for me here.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Edward

Ed was waking up with a horrible headache. And he was in a really uncomfortable bed too. He reached out for Taylor without meaning to.

"Brother!" Ed heard Al say. But for some reason, his voice wasn't echoey like it usually was. Instead, it sounded weak… Suddenly, Ed remembered what had been going on. His eyes flew open as he looked around himself. He turned to look at Al, but what he saw made him halt as forcefully as if he'd run into a brick wall. There, in front of him was not his brother's soul bonded to a suit of armor, but his brother, in his own flesh and blood.

"Al," he whispered. "How?" he looked around for Taylor to see what had happened, but she was nowhere to be found. Then, he vaguely remembered seeing her, in an expanse of white, being taken by those familiar tiny hands. His eyes grew wide.

"Brother," Al said again.

"Where is Taylor?" Ed asked, although he knew the answer.

"Somehow, she sacrificed herself and brought you back-and my body-"

Ice ran through his veins. Really, he knew from the moment he opened his eyes what had occurred. Al's statement only strengthened his suspicions. He refused to hear any more. "I have to bring her back!" Ed yelled, starting to draw circles in the dirt around him.

"Brother stop! I promised we wouldn't try!" Al yelled, trying to stop his brother.

"You knew she was doing this and you didn't stop her?" Ed yelled, looking shocked.

"I tried to but she deconstructed my arms and legs," he explained, his voice trembling. "Brother, you can't bring her back."

"Yes I can," Ed growled, determined.

"No! What would she say to you right now? She sacrificed herself so you would come back to life and so I could have my body! If you try to sacrifice yourself to bring her back, then it was all for nothing! Don't you get it? She did this to keep her promise that we would have a happy ending!" Al explained desperately, begging with his eyes. Ed stared at the half drawn circle for a long time, seconds ticking by forcefully by the pained beats of his heart. His hands retracted and he clenched his eyes shut for several, drawn out moments. All the while, Al clung to his side, letting him come to a decision in silence but still pleading with him by the way his bony fingers gripped his arm.

Finally he got up.

"You're right Al. If I bring her back now, her sacrifice would be for nothing." Ed took his jacket off and draped it over his brother's frail shoulders. He helped him up and they started walking. "Let's go home," he said, supporting his brother's wilted body.

Edward forced himself not to look back. He had a pair of legs, and now his brother's were his very own. They would keep moving forward, no matter how much it hurt them.

* * *

Taylor

My footsteps crunched as I walked down the driveway toward my house. I had been silent the whole way back from Ireland. I'd gotten a friend to drop me off at my house. My family didn't know I was back yet. And the strangest thing of all was no one knew I was gone in the first place. They all seemed to be under the impression that I had taken an extended trip in Ireland. Something told me that Truth was responsible for their rearranged memories.

I stopped my thoughts right there. No, I would not stray down that mental path. I had successfully pushed everything concerning Amestris and my time spent there into the recesses of my mind, locking it up and throwing away the key while I was at it. Nothing good would come of it, so why bother?

I stepped up to the door and contemplated knocking, but decided against it and just went in.

My mom, who had just walked into the living room from the kitchen stopped dead in her tracks.

"Taylor? When did you get back?" she asked.

"My flight just got here about an hour ago. I got Ragan to drop me off," I said, my voice sounding strange from not using it in a while. When I had finally returned home, I had always envisioned that I would run straight into my mom's arms and cry my heart out. Instead, the hollowness pulsing within me prevented me from doing much. I just felt…empty

"Well welcome back. You tired?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit," I said, seeking to escape the world for awhile. "Where's Joeli?" I asked, glancing around for her.

"Oh, she went to a friend's house tonight. Just let me know if you need anything," she told me as I headed for my room. I nodded and gave her a half-smile. I laid down in my bed, surrounded by the familiar objects of my home life and yet finding no comfort in any of it. It wasn't near enough to fill the hole in my chest. A tiny candle couldn't warm your hands, let alone a house.

* * *

Taylor

I had just pulled up to my friend's house. I got out and walked inside. I waved and said hello to her grandmother and made my way to her room, opening up her door and unceremoniously dumping my bags on the floor. I had been trying to get back into a normal rhythm of life, but every day that went by, I felt more and more like I didn't belong here.

"Taylor!" shouted LeFay, jumping up and hugging me. "How was Ireland?"

"It was amazing. It was almost unreal." I wasn't even aware that I wasn't talking about Ireland but a different place altogether.

"Awesome. I like the streaks, by the way," she complimented, heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks," I responded a beat late, my mood slowly turning bad. I followed her to the kitchen.

We decided that we would eat some pizza and talk about my trip. As we ate, I made up some lame stories that I had told my mom. About my stays in old hotels and castles. About the people I'd met. The things I'd done for fun. They were nothing compared to what really happened.

After we ate, LeFay told me she had a surprise for me. She came back from her room with something behind her back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," she instructed. I did what she said, and she sat in my hands something cold, hard, and…boxy? "I ordered it while you were gone. Check it out." I opened my eyes. In my hands was the first season of Fullmetal Alchemist. On the front was a picture of Ed and Al, looking fierce but determined. I wanted to gasp, but my breath caught painfully in my throat causing me to make a noise that sounded like I was choking.

"What- is this?" I gasped.

"It's FMA, silly. I have the second season ordered and it's on its way!" she grinned cheerfully.

"Why? _Why_ would you give this to me?! _Why_?!" I asked, bordering on hysterical.

"Taylor… What's wrong?" LeFay asked as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I said hurriedly, running for my car and not even bothering to collect my things from her room. On the way home, I turned my radio as loud as it would go, trying to rid my mind of the image of the two boys I'd left behind. Their faces flooded my memories. I missed them so bad, and to have them shoved in my face like that when I was trying to get over the fact that I would never see them again… It was too much.

I pulled into my driveway a little too fast. As soon as the engine died, I got out and walked toward my house.

"Taylor? I thought you were staying at LeFay's tonight. What happened?" asked my mom as I walked in.

"I decided not to go," I lied, sitting on the couch. My mom came and sat by me.

"What's wrong? Ever since you got back from Ireland you've been really depressed. You know you can talk to me," she said, patting my knee.

"Mom? You ever felt like there was somewhere you needed to be, but there was no possible way to get there?" I asked, looking hopelessly into her eyes. She looked away thinking.

"Well if you felt you needed to be there, and that it was really important, then you should make a way there. Why? Is that how you feel?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but there's no way to get to where I need to be," I sighed, losing all hope. I looked down at the floor defeated.

"Have you tried?" I looked up at my mom with a question in my eyes. "Have you tried getting there?" she asked again.

"Well, no-"

"Then how do you _know_ you can't get there? Have you been there before?" she asked. I nodded. "Then there's no reason you can't get back there again. Do what you gotta do." I stared at her wide-eyed. And just like _that_ the flame of the candle became a roaring fire.

"You're right! You're absolutely right!" I breathed.

She smiled, "Listen, you're a good kid. I'm still not sure what's bothering you, but if there's somewhere you need to be, then go there. _I_ won't stop you." I gaped. She had done me the biggest favor and she didn't even know it. I hugged her suddenly, surprising her.

"Thank you Mom. I love you so much," I told her, emotions making my voice thick.

"I love you too, honey. Do what you gotta do," she said. I smiled and ran for my car.

* * *

Winry

Winry had been bored. She decided she'd go up to Ed's room and do some snooping to see if there was anything there she could take apart. After searching for about five minutes, she hit the jackpot.

* * *

Edward

It had been a long day. Ed and Al were heading back to Winry's for the night. They had just come back from a mission and were due for another one in a week. Ed found that without Taylor, his life had become almost dull. His brother had finally eaten enough to get some meat on his bones. Al had never been happier to have some of Winry's apple pie.

Ed was glad that Al had his body back, but each time he thought about it, he found himself thinking of Taylor. The way she'd smile, her laugh, the way she'd tease him…

He really just wanted to go to bed and forget about everything else for awhile.

As he climbed the stairs to the Rockbell's house, he could hear Winry working on something. He opened the door and walked to where she was at the dining table. As he looked over her shoulder to see what she had been doing, he stared, horrified. On the table lay Taylor's flute, in a thousand pieces.

"WINRY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, spinning her around. She looked up at him with a scared look in her eyes.

"I- found it in your room. What is it?" she asked.

"It's-" he started, prepared to tell her _exactly_ what it was. But then he thought about it. That part of his life was over. She was gone. Did it really matter anymore? "…nothing. It's nothing," he finished lamely. He turned and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

Winry

"Wait! Ed, I can fix it back! I'm sorry!" called Winry. She looked at all the tiny silver pieces, then at Al, who was standing at the doorway. "Al, what is this?"

"It's a flute. It was…Taylor's," Al responded sadly. He walked up the stairs after his brother. She looked back at the pieces and realized why they had upset Ed so much. She got up and walked upstairs.

She found Ed sitting in his room, looking out the window. He had a "deep in thought" look.

"Ed?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"Just go away, Winry," he said without looking at her, his words holding no anger. That worried her even more.

"Ed, I'm really sorry. I didn't know…"

"It's okay, Winry. She's gone anyway. Might as well say it and get it over with," he mumbled, his brows creasing as he still refused to glance her way.

"You miss her, don't you?" she asked. Ed turned and looked at her finally. His expression told her everything she needed to know.

"No. I barely even knew her," he said, even though Winry knew he was lying. She'd seen it in his eyes. He _did_ miss her. And he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

For the first time, Edward Elric had given up.

* * *

Taylor

I stood at the entrance to the cave, taking a deep breath and before I walked forward. I didn't know what I expected to see, but at least I was trying. The echoes of my footsteps accompanied me until I found myself at the edge of the rubble. I bent down and started clearing away some of the smaller pieces. As I moved one rock away, I noticed there was something white underneath it.

I gasped and started clearing the rocks away faster. I discovered that the white was the remains of the circle that had brought me here, still outlining the floor of the cave in a chalk array. My breath caught in my throat and I prayed it was all still intact. Although I had lost my stone, I closed my eyes and laid my hands on the edge of the circle, willing with all of my heart and soul for it to come alive one final time.

"Welcome back," I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes. There, in front of me, sat Truth. I gasped.

"I'm here! I'm really here," I breathed in awe.

"Yes. It took you long enough. Am I correct in assuming you want to go back?" it asked. I gulped but nodded. I knew that would require me sacrificing something.

"Are you sure? You look scared to death," Truth grinned mockingly.

"I know that passing through the gate requires a sacrifice." I wondered what he would take. My hands? I'd never play my flute again...

"Not for you."

"…Excuse me?" I asked, not quite processing its words. Had I heard Truth right?

"Normally, there is a hefty price to pay to go through the gate. But you won the game. You are the one mortal I've been waiting for to finish the endless cycle. Think of this as a bit of a reward. All you have to do is leave your home world behind you forever. But are you sure you really want to go through with this? You know you'll never see your family again, never go home again?"

I smiled, "I know. But I also know where I need to be. I know what I want. So yes, I want to go through with it."

Truth smiled, "Alright, then. You've done well. Enjoy your reward."

* * *

Edward

Ed and Al were once again coming home from another mission. This would be their last one for a while, and Ed was worried that without the distraction of a mission, his mind would wander back to a certain person…

"Brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah? What is it, Al?" Ed asked.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, Al. Why do you ask?" Ed laughed nervously. Even Ed thought it sounded like a lie.

"Well, you've just been kind of out of it lately. Like you're a thousand miles away," Al replied. Ed knew he was right. He'd been deep in thought a lot lately. He'd been trying to remember the exact color of her eyes…

"Is this about Taylor?" Al asked suddenly as though he were reading Ed's mind.

"Huh- no, no. I've just been thinking about…uh…what I'm gonna eat when I get home," Ed smiled and started walking backwards. The actions felt false and wrong, but Ed didn't want his brother to know that he was still upset.

"Well, we're almost there, so you better make up your mind quick."

Ed laughed. And it was a real laugh. The first since Taylor had left. "Yeah, I guess we better hurry then."

Suddenly, Al stopped and tilted his head as though he were listening to something.

"Brother, do you hear that?" Al asked, squinting his eyes. Ed stopped and closed his eyes, listening. "It sounds like-"

"No. It couldn't be…" Ed trailed off uncertainly, his eyes widened. Without conscious thought, his legs sprinted forward to run toward the sound.

"Wait for me!" Al called. As they ran toward the sound, it got louder and clearer. Ed's determination became more and more strong the closer they got. As they arrived to Winry's house, Ed stopped, staring up at the girl on the porch.

There Taylor stood, flute in hand, looking down at him owlishly. They stared at each other for a long time before Al caught up. Al just gaped. Ed looked at Taylor, trying to figure out if he was dreaming.

"You're back," he said simply. Taylor nodded, smiling that familiar brilliant smile, tears filling her eyes. She looked at Al. Suddenly, she ran, jumping off the porch and tackling both brothers, knocking them to the ground.

"It worked," she breathed, hugging them both. "It worked."

"Taylor!" Al shouted. "You're back! You're really back!"

"For good?" asked Ed, preparing himself for the worst.

"Yeah," she breathed, leaning back enough to look them in the eyes. "I'm here for good." Ed's jaw dropped open as he heard the opposite of what he expected. "I promise, I won't ever leave again-unless you want me to" she said, looking away shyly. She sat up and moved away from Ed and Al. "I understand if you're mad about what I did."

"Mad?! You sacrificed yourself for us! How could we be mad about that?" Al said. She looked up with hope in her eyes. Her gaze landed on Ed. He nodded. Ed felt the same way Al did, he just didn't know how to say it. She smiled. It finally dawned on Ed that Taylor was back for good. That this wasn't a dream. Suddenly, he tackled her to hold her in his arms. She began to laugh but was cut off when he kissed her. Ed had wasted enough time before, never showing just how he felt for Taylor, how much he needed her. He wouldn't waste anymore.

At first she was surprised but then kissed him back softly, cherishing the moment. In the background, Al laughed merrily at the two of them, causing them both to smile into the kiss. They broke apart and Ed looked into her eyes.

_Green. Her eyes are a rich, mossy green._

And Ed would never let himself forget it.

* * *

**If you find any 3/4's in there, they're actually supposed to be hyphens. When I uploaded this the format got weird on me.**

**So yeah, that's it. Some parts, like when Taylor fought Fate or when Ed came back to life were a bit on the rushed side, but when Taylor wrote this she was more concerned with getting to the point. But since you've seen those parts already I didn't feel like it was as necessary to edit them as much as the other areas that were newer to you guys. Plus, I've already spent the last three hours editing this. I'm too tired to make it absolutely perfect. XP**

**Anywho, I hope you guys liked this bit of insight.**


End file.
